


RK900

by smolalienbee



Series: Elijah Kamski's demons [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Character Study, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Good Elijah Kamski, Post-Canon, Talking, Technology, basically explains what happened to rk900 post revolution, nope nines didn't just disappear into oblivion as soon as the androids won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolalienbee/pseuds/smolalienbee
Summary: After Elijah Kamski took control of Cyberlife yet again, all the androids had been let out of the company's warehouses.All, except for one.





	RK900

**Author's Note:**

> It really shouldn't be surprising that RK900 still exists in this universe and of course I had to bring him into the action. I don't feel like there's much I can add here, so enjoy!

The closed eyes.

The LED dim.

His body rigid, like a soldier, a machine, motionless. Cables sticking out of his back, attaching him to large, mechanical structures.

His face was strangely familiar, but more square, intimidating. His whole body radiated with that sort of energy, all tall and bulky.

Connor and Elijah stood in front of him, stared up at the android. He was held up and off the ground, but it was clear he could easily look down on the two of them even if he was on the same level as them.

_RK900_

Stronger, faster, more resilient, a model made to replace the already obsolete RK800, Connor. Technology sure progressed fast.

As soon as Connor's model was let out into the world, even before the revolution, Cyberlife already began works on an improved version, using RK800’s experiences to build a new, better deviant hunter.

But before they had a chance to put him to use, the revolution was over, the androids won. Cyberlife's schemes were over and with Elijah as the CEO once again, they had a completely different agenda.

RK900 was pretty much finished so Kamski and Connor were left with a perfectly functional prototype, one that hadn't been put to any use.

And looked nearly identical to Connor.

“So this is him. RK900.”

Connor nodded slowly, looking over the body in front of them.

“I had no idea I was meant to be replaced from the very start.”

“Of course you were. That's the thing about technology. It's meant to be replaced, over and over again. When someone buys a new computer, they already do so with a subconscious thought in their mind on how to improve on that device. Cyberlife, after I left, approached androids in the same fashion.”

Connor didn't respond, still looking up at the android with that wonder in his eyes. Elijah imagined it must've been strange to look at something that was so similar and yet so different.

“Why didn't you turn him on?”

Elijah didn't answer immediately. It had been months since the revolution ended and since he took over Cyberlife. All other androids left in the company's warehouses were set free and joined Jericho. All, except for this one.

“He's a prototype,” he started, “I had been going through the documentation and researching before making any decisions. He's a lot like you, equipped with the software to prevent deviation, software which is most likely far more intrusive and manipulative than yours was. I had to learn as much about him as I could, to make sure it was safe to wake him. The fact that I wasn't there for his creation made it much harder to learn about him.”

“But now you've made up your mind?”

“Yes. I… am still unsure what's going to happen once he's powered on, but I can't just keep him in here forever. No matter how unpredictable thinking beings tend to be.”

Connor took a step closer to the android. Gazed up at his closed eyes, empty expression. Elijah remained behind him, observing both of them, seeing a flash of yellow on Connor's temple.

“I thought it'd be best if you were here for this.”

“What's his name?” Connor suddenly asked, turning his head to look over at Elijah.

He shrugged in response, “He doesn't have one. Well, technically, they refer to him as Connor 2.0 in the documentation, but that just… doesn't feel appropriate.”

Connor furrowed his brows at Kamski's response, but didn't say anything as he turned back to the android.

It wasn't like the question surprised Elijah that much. He had also been thinking about it. A name added personality to a person, made them appear more real, alive, valid. Definitely better than just using a model number. But Connor? Using the same name seemed wrong. RK900 was meant to be a replacement, but that wasn't the case anymore. They were two separate people. Elijah didn't want to draw any unnecessary comparisons.

“We shouldn't put this off any longer,” he decided, not dwelling on the topic of the name. That was something they could worry about later on.

Connor's eyes trailed after Kamski as the man moved. He headed towards the computers standing off to the side, connected to the machine that held RK900 in place. His fingers skimmed over the screen for a moment and then the electronics whirred to life. Robotic arms placed the android down on the ground.

First, the LED spun yellow. It remained that way for a while; all of RK900's systems were progressively being powered on, thirium pumping through the veins, distributed thorough all of the parts. It took a moment before the android's eyes finally opened. As soon as they did, Connor took a step back, uncomfortable with the lifeless gaze suddenly being directed at him.

“State your model number and run a diagnostic,” Elijah instructed, a standard procedure for all Cyberlife androids.

“Model RK900, #313 318 017 - 00. All systems fully operational, no malfunctions detected.”

Once satisfied with the response, Elijah stepped back from the computer. He joined Connor, though he kept his eyes on the RK800 rather than the newer model in front of them.

He could see Connor wasn't too comfortable with the situation. He refused to look away from the RK900, had a soft frown on his face. Elijah reached out to place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it gently. Connor didn't react to the touch at all.

“He's not a deviant,” he stated slowly.

“No. He's not. He's like what you used to be, initially.”

RK900 was considerably bigger than Connor. Taller, more muscular. Not just an advanced detective, but more of a soldier. Elijah could only imagine what Cyberlife was planning to do with him. How many of these did they want to produce? For what purpose? The longer he thought about it, the more it sounded like a conspiracy theory.

Yet so very feasible.

Count on Cyberlife to bring the most crazy schemes to life. Elijah felt ashamed to be the reason why it all came to life.

“I wonder if this is what Hank felt when we first met,” Connor thought out loud.

“What do you mean?”

He hesitated for a moment, mulling over his own feelings.

“I am... looking into the eyes of something that is so much like me and yet... it isn't.”

The RK900's eyes were open, but seemed empty, devoid of any emotion or conscious thought. Lifeless.

“It's really... unsettling.”

“They truly did a poor job of making him appear likeable. He was made to be unsettling, intimidating. I'd say that's the main difference between the two of you. Not the advancements made in his programming or physical capabilities of his body, but rather the difference in design. It doesn't matter who's stronger or has better computing capacity – in the end, he'll be the one who's feared more,” Elijah explained slowly. He could feel the soulless gaze following the movements of his lips. A shiver ran through his body.

“Should I wake him up?” Connor sounded so unsure.

Elijah wished there was an easy answer to the question, but the RK900 was such a special case. Built not to deviate and yet that's what they were trying to make happen.

“It will be risky,” he started slowly, “Think about how difficult and distressing deviating was for you. It'll be even worse for him. I tried to get rid of the parts of his software that are blocking the deviation, but it's impossible to do so from outside. He has to take the walls down himself. He may as well self destruct as soon as you wake him up.”

“So what are you saying? That we should just... let him stay a machine?”

“No. No, that's the last thing I want,” Elijah responded while moving forward.

He circled around the RK900, began to uplug all the cables from the android's back. Connor stayed on the spot, watching intently.

“Then what do you suggest we do?”

“We have to place him in a safe environment, for when you wake him up. He needs to be comfortable and calm. I- don't think I'm capable of providing the kind of care that he needs, but I know two people that can do it.”

“Who?”

“You and the lieutenant.”

Connor was taken aback by the words. He looked between the other android and Elijah, expecting some sort of explanation.

Kamski had given a lot of thought to the situation. What to do with an android that was supposed to be free, yet its programming prevented it from gaining its rightful freedom? It was not as simple as with any other generic model. A touch, a line of code transferred from a deviant prototype. RK900 would fight it, he'd fight it to the point of causing harm to himself and others.

Once let off the cables, the android stepped down onto the ground. He towered over both Elijah and Connor.

“The lieutenant has helped you through your deviation, hasn't he? So I think it's the best choice, to ease him into the awakening, the way lieutenant Anderson has unconsciously done with you.”

He stood at the RK900's side. He glanced over at him, gaze skimming over the rigid posture. He couldn't understand why would anyone want this bleak machine in their home.

“RK900, register a new name.”

He looked over at Connor, expectantly.

“You want me to give him a name?”

Just as Elijah gave a nod, a monotone voice at his side responded to the request.

“Do you want “You want me to give him a name” to be the registered name?”

“No,” Elijah snorted. “RK900, register a new name.”

A moment of silence.

Connor took a step closer and looked straight into the android's eyes.

Like two sides of a mirror. So similar, yet the reflection was somewhat distorted.

Both of their LED spun golden. Elijah waited patiently.

“Nine.”

“Do you want “Nine” to be the registered name?”

“Yes.”

“My name is Nine.”

The short exchange was over and the lights turned blue.

“Well, that was not particularly creative,” Elijah hummed, stepping closer to Connor.

“I've never had to name anyone,” he pointed out.

Elijah reached out to place a hand on the small of his back.

“Pay it no mind. It suits him.”

“I should let Hank know that he'll be staying with us.”

“Yes. I do hope the lieutenant won't be bothered by his presence.”

“I'm sure he won't. He may complain, but he's always happy to help when its needed.”

Elijah nodded slowly, his hand moving idly over Connor's back.

“We should go, then. I'll go with you, I need to observe Nine's behaviour.”

He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was worried. There was no way of telling how Nine would take to being a deviant.

Anger, fear, confusion.

Those were dangerous emotions. Elijah knew that from experience.

And all he could do, was trust in Connor. Trust that he and the lieutenant would be able to handle a frightened being, that they'd help him through it.

He couldn't do it himself, he didn't think he was the right person to deal with the kind of emotions and anxieties that came with becoming a deviant. He couldn't handle his own nerves, how could he handle someone else's?

Leaving Nine in the hands of the people he trusted was the best option, no matter how nervous he felt about it.

He had to trust them.

And if there was anyone he truly believed in, it was Connor.

 


End file.
